Puppy Love
by Painted Lily
Summary: Just random pwp shots of Anubis and Isinia  in a humanoid form.


This is my first story in a while and my first pwp. I love this pairing and there are so few stories that show either of these characters in great detail. =PIn this story Anubis and Isinia have a humanoid form that will be discussed in a later story. Anubis is tall with light olive skin and thick, shaggy, wavy, navy blue hair and sapphire eyes. Isinia is about a head shorter with long golden brown hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. **_Constructive _**critisim and comments are always welcome. This is unbeta-ed (if you'd like to be my beta please shoot my a pm. =) ) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Anubis sighed inwardly as he closed his eyes. Every morning since she'd been back it had been the same routine; wake up to an almost painful erection, slip out of bed without waking her, then sit in an ice cold shower until it went away. Usually all it took was the memory of her when they'd taken her from Grumm, her emaciated and abused body shaking in his arms as she sobbed brokenly, combined with the freezing water took care of any lustful feelings quickly and efficiently. Only, this morning, there was a problem. He couldn't picture that thought in his mind, all he could see was her body as it had been this morning; her curves that had started filling out into the figure he remembered, her long golden brown hair sleep tousled and spread over her pillow, and her face, serene and peaceful in her sleep as she lay snuggled into his side. He shivered with a soft growl and clenched his hands into fists as he brought them up to rest next to his head on the cool shower wall. He refused to stroke himself like an errant youth taking a quick rub off damn it! He was a grown married male who was, at the moment, freezing to death. <em>Maybe just a quick stroke? Surely it couldn't hurt, take care of the problem and get out of this damned ice box that much faster. How long had he been in here? Ten minutes? Thirty?<em> He'd lost track of time, it seemed every morning this agonizing routine took longer and longer to complete. _If he didn't hurry she'd be up and_…he froze, his inner mantra cut off abruptly as a warm deliciously naked body pressed into his back. Small hands slid around him to flip the hot water on and the cold off, then proceeded to explore their way across his slick chest while a pair of soft lips caressed their way up his shoulder. "You know I hate cold showers." The soft voice was amused, and dare he even hope…playful? Her hands wandered lower across the well muscled planes of his belly as he clenched and unclenched his hands, his forehead still firmly pressed to the shower wall. If this was a dream he never wanted it to end, no matter how torturous it was becoming. Her hands wandered lower still, ghosting over his hips until they finally found their way to his aching shaft.

He hissed and tilted his head back; he was in heaven and hell all at once. Deft, swift fingers stroked his shaft slowly as he groaned and used all his might to resist the urge to thrust into those soft torturous hands. "Goddess…Nia…" Part of his brain was screaming at him to stop this, she'd been brutally abused for the past twelve years…she'd only been rescued three months ago…she wasn't ready… That part of his brain was growing ever fainter and harder to hear as her fingers squeezed him just right while stroking his shaft just as she had all those years ago. His breathing was ragged as he desperately tried to stave off his orgasm but her hands were just so good, and it had been so terribly, terribly long. He gasped before trying to speak, his mind fogged over with pleasure he could not have imagined during his forced celibacy. "Nia…going to…have to…" The fingers around his shaft tightened marginally and sped up in response as he moaned and finally gave in, his hips jerking sporadically as he thrust into her hands. When he finally came he cried out as immense pleasure washed over him, his hips still jerking weakly against her hands as his seed splashed onto the shower wall. For a moment the only sounds were of his pants as he tried to catch his breath and of the water falling onto them as he leaned weakly against the shower wall and tried to comprehend what had just taken place. He could feel her breasts still pressed into his back as her hands slid back up his belly to soothingly stroke his chest while he recovered. "Am I dreaming?" His voice was horse and to his shame, pleading, as he stared down at the grey shower floor, too afraid that she wouldn't be there if he turned around…that it would all be a dream and he'd wake up alone yet again. A hand slid around to cup his cheek before gently turning his head so that his blue eyes met her green. Emotion suddenly overwhelmed him at the sight of her and he turned and pulled her into his arms while crushing his lips to hers in a desperate hungry kiss. She eagerly returned his kisses as he pressed her back into the wall, her legs sliding up around his waist as she pressed her soft wet womanhood against his already semi-hard shaft. His hands caressed her ass gently as he pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against her's.

He studied her face, his eyes seemingly caressing her face and drinking her in like it would be the last time he'd ever see her when suddenly his brow creased with worry, the voice of reason taking over from the voice of desire. "Are you alright? Are you sure you're ready for this? Is this what _you_ want?"

Pleading emerald eyes stared into sapphire as she whispered softly and desperately, "Yes, I want you…I need you, I need to feel you inside of me…I want it to be you, not them! I need to feel you touch me, to take away everything that they did….I need you! Please Anubis…" He met her plea with a moan and another kiss, this one soft and gentle as he ground his now fully erect shaft against soft wet folds. She answered in turn, returning his kiss passionately as she ground her hips against his and ran her fingers slowly through his wet hair. While one hand gently cupped her ass and supported her, the other slid between her thighs and carefully inserted a finger into her hot wet center drawing a gasp then a moan from between her sweet lips. Slowly he began to stroke her slick tight passage with one finger, then two as he gently stretched and prepared her for him, all the while listening to the sweet, sweet song falling from her lips in the form of gasps, whimpers, and moans. Pulling his fingers away he licked her sweet essence from his fingers while she watched before firmly gripping her ass in both hands and positioning her above his throbbing shaft. Carefully and gently he slid the head of his member into her tight slick opening with a groan, using every ounce of willpower he possessed not to just thrust it in completely and rut her as his body demanded. Sweat began to roll down his forehead and his shoulder blades only to be washed away by the warm water as he slid into her inch by slow tortuous inch until his hips were firmly pressed to hers and fought the urge to cum right then and there as her warm walls seemed to suck him in and hold him tightly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers as he attempted to count backward from twenty to allow her to grow accustomed to his size. She had other plans. He made it to eighteen before she grew impatient and began to grind against him with a soft whine as her teeth and lips outlined his jaw line with nips and kisses. Patience and resistance gone he pulled out before smoothly and slowly thrusting into her, his lips curving into a smirk as a frustrated growl slipped from her lips at his gentle pace causing a shiver to run down his spine and images of their past, usually rough, lovemaking to flash across his mind's eye. The next thrust was faster and the next swifter still as he began to make love to her for the first time in so painfully long. His thrusts, swift though they were, were not nearly what he was capable of or used to as he held back by sheer will and fear of hurting her. Somehow though, she sensed his trepidation and snarled softly at him her teeth nipping hard at his shoulder as her hips began to try to speed up their pace. Something in him snapped, between the bite and the snarl his dominant inner beast was goaded into action, appalled that _his_ bitch would dare try to overtake his authority. His answering snarl was fearsome as he sunk his sharp teeth into the soft junction of her neck and shoulder while his hips began to drive hers against the wall with the force of his thrusts. The beast within him practically purred as she submitted to him with a soft pleading whine, her head tilted back submissively as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Pleased that his bitch knew who was in charge he turned his attention to another delicacy long denied him as his thrust slowed once more and again drew frustrated whimpers from her. He nuzzled his way down the column of her throat with a soft soothing growl before kissing and licking his way down over the swell of her soft pale breast. Without warning he took one of her tan hard nubs into his mouth and began to suckle like a starving man at a feast as gasps and mewls poured from her while her nails clawed at his shoulders. "Anubis please!"

Her voice was desperate and filled with desire as he ruthlessly suckled her breast before paying the same homage to its' twin. After a few moments more of the sweet slow torture moments he kissed her jaw then her temple before whispering softly in her ear, "Please what my love?" Her body trembled beneath his as he lightly tweaked one of her hardened nipples with one hand while the other squeezed her ass gently.

"Oh goddess Anubis please fuck me! Please make me cum! Please!" He snarled softly as he immediately complied with her request and began to thrust into her swiftly and roughly, impaling her tight hot core with his throbbing shaft as he smothered her moans with his lips and a groan of his own. His body perched on the very edge as he continued to make sweet rough love to her, her pale skin stark in contrast to his olive tone as their slick bodies slid against one another in the warm spray of the shower. As her nails slid down his shoulders he pressed his lips to her soft delicate throat as her head fell back in ecstasy and a wail of pleasure fell from her lips as her walls spasmed around him, her orgasm washing over her in wave upon wave of pleasure. A snarl followed by a groan tore from his throat as his hips bucked against hers for a moment more before he followed her into bliss, his shaft twitching as her walls stroked every ounce of seed from him. They stood silently for a moment, panting and trying to catch their breath as he held her tightly to him, his face pressed into her neck and her head still resting against the wall with her eyes closed.

He recovered first and looked up at her, suddenly worried he'd somehow managed to harm her in some way. Tentatively her caressed her cheek and searched her face for any sign of distress. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him tenderly, her eyes still clouded with pleasure. As his thumb gently caressed her cheek bone he slowly withdrew his softening member from within her, causing them both to sigh with loss. "Are you alright?" The question was gentle, his voice still husky from their love making as he picked her up in his arms bridal style and held her under the warm water. His only answer was a happy nod as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes while the water washed them both clean. After a moment he turned off the water and stepped from the shower onto the warm tile floor. Ignoring the towels he simply carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed before crawling in next to her and pulling her tightly to him. His last moments before sleep he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time wash over him. Peace. And with that last blissful feeling he fell asleep, his beloved safe in his arms at last, and while they were not whole yet, at least they were no longer alone.


End file.
